Un joker inattendu
by Kaori Beryl
Summary: Il fuit pour sauver sa peau mais tout espoir semble désormais vain. Seul un coup de chance pourrait le sauver. Le destin va lui faire croiser la route d'un homme qu'il n'aurait jamais cru rencontrer un jour.


_Disclaimers_ _: L'Arcadia, Harlock et les pirates sont à Leiji Matsumoto-sama. Yama, Nico et Pietro appartiennent au propriétaire du film de 2013. Nico et Pietro y apparaissent comme figurants et ne sont jamais nommés, je me suis permis de les baptiser. Pietro, je le décris dans le one-shot, Nico correspond à l'un des officiers de pont : le blond avec une cicatrice sur le front et des pattes, celui qui parle avec Key d'un problème de vibrations._

 _Les chasseurs de prime et celui qu'ils poursuivent sont à moi. Le lieu…les bas-fonds sordides d'une ville, celle que vous voulez._

 _Note chronologique_ _: Courte histoire sur l'arrivée d'un nouveau. L'action se situe dans l'univers du film de 2013, environ un an après la fin du film. Yama est désormais le capitaine de l'Arcadia, endossant le nom et l'uniforme d'Harlock, conformément à la demande de ce dernier._

oooooooooooooooo

A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta un instant. Il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir longtemps. Ses poursuivants étaient tenaces et connaissaient la ville mieux que lui. Il glissa la main derrière son dos et s'assura que le katana qui y était dissimulé par son manteau glissait correctement hors de son fourreau. Cela faisait six mois maintenant qu'il était en cavale, osant à peine fermer l'œil. Il avait changé de planète plusieurs fois, jouant au chat et à la souris aussi bien avec les chasseurs de primes qu'avec la police. Les liquidités qu'il avait pu emporter étaient presque épuisées. Il les entendit et reprit sa course. Un cri, ils l'avaient vu. Il bifurqua aussitôt à droite, bousculant un homme encapuchonné au passage, puis à gauche avant de piler. Une impasse, il rebroussa chemin mais c'était trop tard. Ils étaient là. Il allait devoir se battre. Il recula lentement en observant les six hommes s'avancer vers lui. Sa seule chance, c'était que ceux qui avaient mis ce contrat sur sa tête le voulait vivant. Il n'osait pas imaginer pourquoi. Rien que l'idée lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il empoigna son katana et serra la poignée. Les chasseurs de prime ignoraient qu'il était toujours armé. Quand ils seraient assez prêts, l'effet de surprise lui donnerait un avantage éphémère dont il devrait tirer le meilleur parti en un minimum de temps. Ces gars étaient des pros et se reprendraient vite. Si seulement il n'avait pas perdu bêtement son pistolaser. Un tir bien placé lui avait fait sauter des mains et il n'avait pas eu le temps de le ramasser. Les six hommes étaient presque à bonne distance.

‒ Tu nous as bien fait courir, mon salaud, lui lança l'un d'eux. Tu va venir bien gentiment maintenant si tu ne veux pas qu'on devienne vraiment méchants. T'es coincé, t'as plus d'arme et cette fois, t'as pas de joker dans ta manche pour te sauver la mise.

Il grimaça en entendant cette allusion à ce qui l'avait perdu, même s'il n'avait jamais triché contrairement à ce que sous-entendait si subtilement le chasseur de prime. Il se secoua, ce n'était pas le moment de faire de l'ironie. Les hommes étaient assez proches. D'un geste vif, il dégaina son katana et tua le plus proche de ses agresseurs dans le même mouvement. Pris par surprise, Les chasseurs de prime ne réagirent que lorsqu'il planta sa lame dans le ventre d'un deuxième. Les quatre derniers se jetèrent sur lui, armés de longues dagues. Grâce à l'allonge supérieure de sa lame, il put les tenir à distance quelques instants mais il fatiguait. Ils étaient trop nombreux et beaucoup mieux entrainés que lui. Une lame lui entailla le bras. Il poussa un cri, plus de surprise que de douleur. Cela lui donna un coup de fouet et il continua à se battre férocement mais son corps le trahit. Il trébucha, prit un coup de pommeau sur la tempe qui l'étourdit et un deuxième coup sur le bras lui fit lâcher son épée. Son bras l'élançait, la tête lui tournait, sa vision était légèrement floue. Posant la main sur sa blessure, il recula jusqu'au mur. C'était fini mais il ne baissa pas les yeux. Il fixa les quatre hommes. Il ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de les supplier et il ne lui restait pas assez d'argent pour espérer les acheter. C'est alors qu'il le vit. A l'entrée de l'impasse, un homme les observait. Sa cape claquait au vent.

‒ Puis-je me joindre à la fête, messieurs ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Les quatre chasseurs de prime se retournèrent d'un bloc tandis qu'il tentait de distinguer le visage du nouvel arrivant en pure perte. Ce devait être l'homme qu'il avait bousculé car il avait une capuche rabattue sur son visage.

‒ T'es qui, toi ? lança un des chasseurs de prime.

L'homme s'avança et rabattit sa capuche en arrière avant de dégainer un long sabre. Le chasseur de prime le plus proche hoqueta de surprise.

‒ Bordel, c'est lui ! La prise du siècle, les gars !

‒ Quoi ? C'est notre jour de chance ! Avec ça, on est riche jusqu'à la fin de notre vie !

‒ Attendez, on s'emballe pas, fit le troisième. Personne n'a jamais réussi à le vaincre.

‒ Si t'as peur, barre-toi, répliqua le quatrième aussi sec. On saura quoi faire de ta part. On est à quatre contre un. On risque rien.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Qui était ce type qui semblait vouloir l'aider et pourquoi ? Il n'arrivait toujours pas à voir son visage. Les chasseurs de prime se désintéressèrent de lui et se déployèrent autour du nouvel arrivant. Il fut tenter d'en profiter pour fuir mais sa curiosité était éveillée et de toute façon le passage était bloqué. Il observa donc ce qu'il allait se passer avec intérêt. Les cinq combattants étaient immobiles, se jaugeant du regard puis, brutalement, ils passèrent à l'attaque. Les quatre chasseurs de prime se jetèrent sur leur nouvelle proie. L'homme virevolta, sa cape ondulant autour de lui. Deux chasseurs s'écroulèrent. Il enchaina sur une estocade qui tua le troisième sur le coup. Le quatrième, terrifié, prit la fuite. Il n'alla pas loin. L'homme pointa son sabre vers le fuyard. Un coup de tonnerre retentit dans l'impasse et le dernier chasseur de prime s'écroula pour ne plus se relever. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, l'inconnu avait tué les quatre chasseurs de prime en moins de deux minutes. Mais qui était ce type ?

‒ Merci, dit-il. Je vous dois la vie.

L'homme se tourna vers lui avant de s'approcher en rengainant son sabre. Il vit le visage de son sauveur clairement pour la première fois. Des cheveux châtains en bataille, un bandeau sur l'œil droit, une balafre en travers de la joue gauche. Il posa sur lui un œil dur et froid. Il en resta sans voix un instant, regarda les vêtements de l'homme, vit les Jolly Rogers les ornant. Plus de doute, ce ne pouvait être qu'Harlock, le capitaine pirate. Ce dernier prit la parole.

‒ Pourquoi voulaient-ils te tuer ? demanda-t-il.

‒ J'ai un contrat sur ma tête. Dettes de jeux. J'ai joué avec les mauvaises personnes.

‒ Tu as triché ?

‒ Non, mais je me demande si eux ne l'ont pas fait.

‒ Qui ?

‒ La famille Fratelli. Quand j'ai su qui ils étaient vraiment, c'était trop tard.

‒ Depuis combien de temps fuis-tu ?

‒ Six mois.

Le pirate esquissa un sourire. Il ne sut pas comment l'interpréter.

‒ Pourquoi n'as-tu pas été voir la police ?

‒ Au début, je n'y ai pas pensé. Ensuite…Quand j'ai tué le premier homme de main qui m'avait retrouvé, cela a été filmé par une caméra de surveillance. Maintenant, la police me recherche pour meurtre.

Le pirate le fixa un long moment. Il soutînt son regard.

‒ Quel est ton nom ?

‒ Jack.

‒ J'ai une place de libre dans mon équipage. Veux-tu t'embarquer sur l'Arcadia ?

Jack en resta bouche bée.

‒ Moi ? Devenir un pirate ?

‒ Pourquoi pas ? Tu es traqué par le cartel et la police. Que tu aie réussi à tenir six mois prouve soit que tu es chanceux soit que tu es doué pour survivre. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, tu ne manques pas de courage et j'ai pu constater que tu savais te battre. Ceci dit, cela ne durera pas éternellement. Si tu veux rester vivant et libre, l'Arcadia est ta meilleure chance. A condition que tu sois prêt à te battre et à mourir pour la liberté.

Jack réfléchit à toute allure. Harlock n'avait pas tord, il avait même diablement raison. Et puis, de toute façon, il était déjà condamné à mort.

‒ D'accord, répondit-il enfin. Je vous suis.

Sans un mot, Harlock fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'impasse. Jack le suivit après avoir récupéré son katana. Harlock le guida hors de la ville jusqu'à un escarpement rocheux derrière lequel était caché son appareil. Plusieurs pirates y attendaient déjà leur capitaine.

‒ C'est qui, cap'taine ? lança l'un d'eux en voyant Jack.

‒ Un nouvel enrôlé, répondit sobrement Harlock. On s'en va.

Les pirates regardèrent Jack d'un air surpris mais ne pipèrent mot et grimpèrent à bord. Jack les suivit et s'assit sur une banquette sur le regard curieux des pirates. Harlock s'installa aux commandes avec un autre pirate et ils décollèrent aussitôt. Jack avait le ventre noué. Dans quoi s'était-il fourré ? Il se demandait sérieusement ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter l'offre d'Harlock.

‒ C'est quoi, ton nom ? demanda abruptement l'un de ses vis-à-vis.

‒ Jack.

‒ Moi, c'est Nico, se présenta le pirate.

Les autres se présentèrent à leur tour. Cela rassura un peu Jack qui jeta un œil vers l'avant et se figea. A travers le cockpit, il venait de voir l'Arcadia. Il resta subjugué par cette vision. Le vaisseau était bien plus grand que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Ils atterrirent et débarquèrent. D'autres pirates les attendaient.

‒ Pietro, lança Harlock. On a un nouveau, tu t'occupes de lui.

‒ Pourquoi moi, protesta l'interpelé, un vrai colosse. Tu sais que je déteste m'occuper des nouveaux, ils posent toujours les mêmes questions, ça me saoule !

‒ Il ne fallait pas perdre la dernière partie de cartes, lui répliqua Harlock avec un sourire en coin tandis que les autres se mettaient à rire. Activez le générateur de matière noire. Nous sommes là depuis trop longtemps.

Jack était surpris de la manière dont ses hommes s'adressaient à Harlock. Le ton était plutôt familier et manifestement cela ne dérangeait nullement le capitaine. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi Jack s'attendait. Harlock quitta le hangar sans se retourner tandis que ses hommes s'égaillaient pour vaquer à leurs occupations respectives. Le dénommé Pietro resta sur place, les bras croisés, détaillant Jack d'un air peu amène. Ce dernier le considéra en retour, un peu inquiet. Pietro le dépassait d'une bonne tête, devait faire deux fois son poids, était tout en muscles et le Jolly Roger tatoué sur son front n'adoucissait pas le tableau, pas plus que son œil gauche crevé. Contrairement à Harlock, il ne le dissimulait même pas sous un bandeau.

‒ Ton nom, le nouveau ?

‒ Jack.

‒ T'es blessé, on dirait ?

‒ Une estafilade, rien de grave.

‒ Mouais. Suis-moi, on va commencer la visite par l'infirmerie.

Jack lui emboîta le pas. Le pirate lui avait parlé d'un ton ronchon qui montrait son exaspération. Jack le suivit en réfléchissant.

‒ Dis-moi….Pietro, c'est bien ça ? finit-il par demander.

‒ Ouais.

‒ Si tu me disais tout de suite les réponses aux questions que posent tous les nouveaux ? Ça nous éviterait à moi de les poser et à toi de les entendre. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Pietro le regarda et se mit à rire.

‒ Tu me plais, toi ! Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux.

Jack sourit. Après un raté, le premier contact se passait plutôt bien, en fin de compte. Finalement, il y avait de bonnes chances qu'il se plaise à bord.

oooooooooooooooo

 _C'est ma première publication, j'espère seulement que vous l'aurez trouvé agréable à lire. Pour ma_ _part, je me suis bien amusée à l'imaginer. J'en prépare une autre, beaucoup plus longue où Jack apparait sans être le personnage principal. Si ce texte court à la chance de plaire un peu, je mettrais l'autre en ligne mais pas tout de suite. J'ai encore du boulot dessus et je veux l'avoir fini d'abord, juste pour être sûre d'arriver au bout. Il n'y a rien de plus frustrant pour moi que de commencer à lire une histoire pour me rendre compte qu'il manque la fin. Hors de question de vous faire le coup. L'allusion à la partie de carte est un petit clin d'œil que je suis permis à un autre texte présent sur ce site "Fais attention" de Chymaille._


End file.
